Treasure World Chronicles
by HenryMorgan1430
Summary: Mowgli Becomes The ere Of aslan
1. chapter 1 Neverland

Book One Lands Of The Nevar

chapter 1 Son Of Pan

I Peter Pevensie Pan the last numenour king old the old narnia and son of great lion of creation bare my last will and testimony of the days of new of the middle earth kingdon and last bloodline of old narnia that became the land of nevar for as years past on the bloodline of the great cat of the north i who stood in old narnian council once held of council rock where the great aslan pointed me peter pan king of northern kingdom of narnia now given akela wolfspain last of the council rock with my brother begheera formaly edmund the just who now begheera the just my cousin eustace now called baloo the wise then also shasta who became hathi then my brother caspian who became kaa the wise it was then that who was the last of the nevar beasts line have forseen my ere for it was this i foresaw the next blood of wolfpan be past to child who bear heart of narnia jungle laws of heaven above for he was name little frog but in truth he would bare name of wolfspain who later became wolfpan thus name shall becalled mowgli the wolfpan ere of throne cousin of eragon underhill but the tyrant of sauron who has dies so rise another terrorfing then sauron he forever be known dreaded shere kahn of the east firce dreaded tiger who plague the neverland beasts it was then forsworn became new deidra of monkey city now known as ape city for this became new dark empire of the return of mordor that is opar for it was this that leopord men allied themselve with the currupted ape city who now serve the tyrant shere kahn of the apes and leopards the true lord of the apes who once was louie brother kerchac the wise who was brother to me help me see darkness that curse all of narnia of middle earth. So in my last will my dear mowgli forgive me your loving father wanted given your grandfather aslan who love then life itself so in his words he gives the breath of life to forfill as second savior to bloodline of the great you will always be my son mowgli never forget my son.

chapter 2 The Return Of Lord Of The Jungle

As Mowgli grew from boy to man in the year of 5th age we see second mowgli the pan raise by wolves now wearing buckskins of neverland leaves wairing the scarlet goat of james hook who was defeated by the great pan now who tigermen who tribes of now opar city who now is daughter tiger lilly herself spokemen of tribal natives under the terror of shere kahn now chief of opar and now conquer of ape city with death of ceaser and tyrant now govern by shere kahn has control for now ape city is now opar empire thus has spread darkness to the forsworn of deidra with shelob control the spider empires and jadis who controls snakes of the cold lair which is to the south. Led my empress jadis wormtongue. Empress of slitherin tribes of opar. for which she controls and under new forsworn council deidric circle of sauron for their kind are the wereworms of the desert of southern empires who jadis ruled after my confrontion of her she tried to make me hers but i wouldn't give into her desires of deceit for that why she was known as the wormtongue of slitheren for she enchant many in her voice that use them in her will cast them into deep sleep for which they never awken but the one she never trance under her power was pure heart wolf who was immune to her ways thus she would always admire and his ere would be the greatest she would desire to have but thankfully the ere was never found by the forsworn for he return all of the circle would destroy by his hands so all of them fear the ere of aslan would destroy what they achive. For this why mowgli was call like his father before aslan the nevar lord of the neverland kingdom of the restore narnia.


	2. Chapter 2 The Son Of Akela

Book One Lands Of The Nevar

chapter 1 Son Of Pan

I Peter Pevensie Pan the last numenour king old the old narnia and son of great lion of creation bare my last will and testimony of the days of new of the middle earth kingdon and last bloodline of old narnia that became the land of nevar for as years past on the bloodline of the great cat of the north i who stood in old narnian council once held of council rock where the great aslan pointed me peter pan king of northern kingdom of narnia now given akela wolfspain last of the council rock with my brother begheera formaly edmund the just who now begheera the just my cousin eustace now called baloo the wise then also shasta who became hathi then my brother caspian who became kaa the wise it was then that who was the last of the nevar beasts line have forseen my ere for it was this i foresaw the next blood of wolfpan be past to child who bear heart of narnia jungle laws of heaven above for he was name little frog but in truth he would bare name of wolfspain who later became wolfpan thus name shall becalled mowgli the wolfpan ere of throne cousin of eragon underhill but the tyrant of sauron who has dies so rise another terrorfing then sauron he forever be known dreaded shere kahn of the east firce dreaded tiger who plague the neverland beasts it was then forsworn became new deidra of monkey city now known as ape city for this became new dark empire of the return of mordor that is opar for it was this that leopord men allied themselve with the currupted ape city who now serve the tyrant shere kahn of the apes and leopards the true lord of the apes who once was louie brother kerchac the wise who was brother to me help me see darkness that curse all of narnia of middle earth. So in my last will my dear mowgli forgive me your loving father wanted given your grandfather aslan who love then life itself so in his words he gives the breath of life to forfill as second savior to bloodline of the great you will always be my son mowgli never forget my son.

chapter 2 The Return Of Lord Of The Jungle

As Mowgli grew from boy to man in the year of 5th age we see second mowgli the pan raise by wolves now wearing buckskins of neverland leaves wairing the scarlet goat of james hook who was defeated by the great pan now who tigermen who tribes of now opar city who now is daughter tiger lilly herself spokemen of tribal natives under the terror of shere kahn now chief of opar and now conquer of ape city with death of ceaser and tyrant now govern by shere kahn has control for now ape city is now opar empire thus has spread darkness to the forsworn of deidra with shelob control the spider empires and jadis who controls snakes of the cold lair which is to the south. Led my empress jadis wormtongue. Empress of slitherin tribes of opar. for which she controls and under new forsworn council deidric circle of sauron for their kind are the wereworms of the desert of southern empires who jadis ruled after my confrontion of her she tried to make me hers but i wouldn't give into her desires of deceit for that why she was known as the wormtongue of slitheren for she enchant many in her voice that use them in her will cast them into deep sleep for which they never awken but the one she never trance under her power was pure heart wolf who was immune to her ways thus she would always admire and his ere would be the greatest she would desire to have but thankfully the ere was never found by the forsworn for he return all of the circle would destroy by his hands so all of them fear the ere of aslan would destroy what they achive. For this why mowgli was call like his father before aslan the nevar lord of the neverland kingdom of the restore narnia.


	3. Chapter 3 The Coming Of Mowgli

Book One Lands Of The Nevar

chapter 1 Son Of Pan

I Peter Pevensie Pan the last numenour king old the old narnia and son of great lion of creation bare my last will and testimony of the days of new of the middle earth kingdon and last bloodline of old narnia that became the land of nevar for as years past on the bloodline of the great cat of the north i who stood in old narnian council once held of council rock where the great aslan pointed me peter pan king of northern kingdom of narnia now given akela wolfspain last of the council rock with my brother begheera formaly edmund the just who now begheera the just my cousin eustace now called baloo the wise then also shasta who became hathi then my brother caspian who became kaa the wise it was then that who was the last of the nevar beasts line have forseen my ere for it was this i foresaw the next blood of wolfpan be past to child who bear heart of narnia jungle laws of heaven above for he was name little frog but in truth he would bare name of wolfspain who later became wolfpan thus name shall becalled mowgli the wolfpan ere of throne cousin of eragon underhill but the tyrant of sauron who has dies so rise another terrorfing then sauron he forever be known dreaded shere kahn of the east firce dreaded tiger who plague the neverland beasts it was then forsworn became new deidra of monkey city now known as ape city for this became new dark empire of the return of mordor that is opar for it was this that leopord men allied themselve with the currupted ape city who now serve the tyrant shere kahn of the apes and leopards the true lord of the apes who once was louie brother kerchac the wise who was brother to me help me see darkness that curse all of narnia of middle earth. So in my last will my dear mowgli forgive me your loving father wanted given your grandfather aslan who love then life itself so in his words he gives the breath of life to forfill as second savior to bloodline of the great you will always be my son mowgli never forget my son.

chapter 2 The Son Of Akela

As Mowgli grew from boy to man in the year of 5th age we see second mowgli the pan raise by wolves now wearing buckskins of neverland leaves wairing the scarlet goat of james hook who was defeated by the great pan now who tigermen who tribes of now opar city who now is daughter tiger lilly herself spokemen of tribal natives under the terror of shere kahn now chief of opar and now conquer of ape city with death of ceaser and tyrant now govern by shere kahn has control for now ape city is now opar empire thus has spread darkness to the forsworn of deidra with shelob control the spider empires and jadis who controls snakes of the cold lair which is to the south. Led my empress jadis wormtongue. Empress of slitherin tribes of opar. for which she controls and under new forsworn council deidric circle of sauron for their kind are the wereworms of the desert of southern empires who jadis ruled after my confrontion of her she tried to make me hers but i wouldn't give into her desires of deceit for that why she was known as the wormtongue of slitheren for she enchant many in her voice that use them in her will cast them into deep sleep for which they never awken but the one she never trance under her power was pure heart wolf who was immune to her ways thus she would always admire and his ere would be the greatest she would desire to have but thankfully the ere was never found by the forsworn for he return all of the circle would destroy by his hands so all of them fear the ere of aslan would destroy what they achive. For this why mowgli was call like his father before aslan the nevar lord of the neverland kingdom of the restore narnia. But as mowgli was walking in the neverland forest of middle earth he drop by an old rock mind the world grew up for the better for slaves were on demand of empires of opar council of the forsworn decreed that all kingdoms of middle earth are forfiet their rights and their lands to cities of opar which ape city troops were come and take slaves that sold for highest bitter serve their oparian masters of the wicked forsworn temples good narnians of once shirians of neverland taken as slaves when the oparian apes imperial legions run by the lepordmen priests of the opar temples funded the dark offerenings for this rise of second great king of the forest would arrive of the appertune time first he would for his cousin dragonborn eragon underhill .


	4. chapter 4 Mowgli The Nevarene

Book One Lands Of The Nevar

chapter 1 Son Of Pan

I Peter Pevensie Pan the last numenour king old the old narnia and son of great lion of creation bare my last will and testimony of the days of new of the middle earth kingdon and last bloodline of old narnia that became the land of nevar for as years past on the bloodline of the great cat of the north i who stood in old narnian council once held of council rock where the great aslan pointed me peter pan king of northern kingdom of narnia now given akela wolfspain last of the council rock with my brother begheera formaly edmund the just who now begheera the just my cousin eustace now called baloo the wise then also shasta who became hathi then my brother caspian who became kaa the wise it was then that who was the last of the nevar beasts line have forseen my ere for it was this i foresaw the next blood of wolfpan be past to child who bear heart of narnia jungle laws of heaven above for he was name little frog but in truth he would bare name of wolfspain who later became wolfpan thus name shall becalled mowgli the wolfpan ere of throne cousin of eragon underhill but the tyrant of sauron who has dies so rise another terrorfing then sauron he forever be known dreaded shere kahn of the east firce dreaded tiger who plague the neverland beasts it was then forsworn became new deidra of monkey city now known as ape city for this became new dark empire of the return of mordor that is opar for it was this that leopord men allied themselve with the currupted ape city who now serve the tyrant shere kahn of the apes and leopards the true lord of the apes who once was louie brother kerchac the wise who was brother to me help me see darkness that curse all of narnia of middle earth. So in my last will my dear mowgli forgive me your loving father wanted given your grandfather aslan who love then life itself so in his words he gives the breath of life to forfill as second savior to bloodline of the great you will always be my son mowgli never forget my son.

chapter 2 The Son Of Akela

As Mowgli grew from boy to man in the year of 5th age we see second mowgli the pan raise by wolves now wearing buckskins of neverland leaves wairing the scarlet goat of james hook who was defeated by the great pan now who tigermen who tribes of now opar city who now is daughter tiger lilly herself spokemen of tribal natives under the terror of shere kahn now chief of opar and now conquer of ape city with death of ceaser and tyrant now govern by shere kahn has control for now ape city is now opar empire thus has spread darkness to the forsworn of deidra with shelob control the spider empires and jadis who controls snakes of the cold lair which is to the south. Led my empress jadis wormtongue. Empress of slitherin tribes of opar. for which she controls and under new forsworn council deidric circle of sauron for their kind are the wereworms of the desert of southern empires who jadis ruled after my confrontion of her she tried to make me hers but i wouldn't give into her desires of deceit for that why she was known as the wormtongue of slitheren for she enchant many in her voice that use them in her will cast them into deep sleep for which they never awken but the one she never trance under her power was pure heart wolf who was immune to her ways thus she would always admire and his ere would be the greatest she would desire to have but thankfully the ere was never found by the forsworn for he return all of the circle would destroy by his hands so all of them fear the ere of aslan would destroy what they achive. For this why mowgli was call like his father before aslan the nevar lord of the neverland kingdom of the restore narnia. But as mowgli was walking in the neverland forest of middle earth he drop by an old rock mind the world grew up for the better for slaves were on demand of empires of opar council of the forsworn decreed that all kingdoms of middle earth are forfiet their rights and their lands to cities of opar which ape city troops were come and take slaves that sold for highest bitter serve their oparian masters of the wicked forsworn temples good narnians of once shirians of neverland taken as slaves when the oparian apes imperial legions run by the lepordmen priests of the opar temples funded the dark offerenings for this rise of second great king of the forest would arrive of the appertune time first he would for his cousin dragonborn eragon underhill .

Chapter 3 The Coming Of Mowgli

Mowgli walk to once was the old mirkwood forest of the deep jungle as he was walking he saw the giant spiderwebs that grew so anomorus as he walk he could sense the great mirkwood spiders that built them and because he that mirkwood Amazon tribal spiders of shelob evil queen of forest for she was the leader of the mirkwood amazon tribal werespiders for they built their village over the mirkwood trees since the forest you couldn't really much light cause roots grew deep in the ground its jungle like canapes were like rainforest trees of india as Mowgli realize for these shespiders can sense creature miles away so mowgli quickly drew his rapier of old sting then with great swish cut part of the webing when he voice spider like female like seductive like charming siren voice that spoke hmmm who comes to my great village of spider web hmmm sense man cub pure creature charming sent that makes my silk to want to crawl and this scent of man is of the pure blood of son of adam tell me mancub this scent i smell its of rich sent then any 10 dragons scales are worth you are very special treasure that i wish to have come to me son of man no lady shelob for see the wisdom never to spider web for the predator weaves strong silk if ones not care it can become he insnament if he is not carefull but in truly my dear lady i very curious as to why the night queen of spiders wishes to see a prey man to come to her lair for it long said she devour many prey she snared over the years Shirley the great spider queen doesn't need tiny morsel for value has none and it taste wouldn't even fit to be queen dinner for you should have meal worry of queen herself. Oooh my dear boy i spent many of ages devouring foul stenches of sour morsels that a queen couldn't sadify with but this sent is of rich flaver purity itself very rare delicately of pure food one that rare to find in these parts but my dear i wish not devour such rarity of creature no i wish to treasure this value of scent that i wish keep it with me for ages to come you are dear to me son of adam wish i not devor this sent i wish to savior it for its a pure treasure to be hold son of adam please come and be welcome to kingdom of great spiders my guards wont harm you son of adam for ye are thy quest of the village very my lady i shall come with that mowgli flew two top then he saw great shespiders of mirkwood coming out of the lairs bottom half were like giant taranulas but the top half was greek amazon body of women for their bodies were as white as snow pale of fare white complextion yet they bare ample bustline of great amazon warriors the greatest and fairest was the queen herself for truly was temptress of spider of siren she had the body half redback spider but top half the belly dancer of easterlings the middle east and her ample bustline was greater then her guards for she was wicked queen of the mirkwood shespiders and she was as pale as her children but her hair dark as the night sky eyes red as mount doom. For this shespider had tried to toy with frodo baggins of old but mowgli being wiser knew this deidric spider will doing anything to snare mowgli in her web of decicit so mowgli carefully as the guards gather around mowgli who in their eyes was like great treasure of gold that shine to the heavens and for them each them wanted him for he was their prize that they desire so for it written the female spider had many mates it devor for such was its nature but there come a time when the spider would share its mate with other female species for such was spider courtship of the females but no such things did mowgli even think about no his mission was cleans them of their sins against aslan himself and cleanse them he shall for mowgli that change their sinfull ways. One of the shelob guards who her sisters thought weekest of spiderlings was their sister Charlotte she made been born of shespiders but her figure was of common house spider like bottom half with the upper have was body of elf hair like arwen figure like her sisters but she fear the queen and her sisters could not be trusted for she felt their lust and greed defile the very core of good spider and because she sense this she finally their decit was plain as her nose on her face. As mowgli dine with them it was shelob herself that spoke son of adam what do you think of my empire of mirkwood my empress as child of aslan i must confess i see many broken laws of narnia for when i came to thee in thy house not once did i felt welcoming of aslan mane of the household for you bride of king peter who at the time you love him but in your heart you wish him to brake his commitment of aslan laws for years which your father opose it was said your mother fell in love good peter of wolfspain for when aslan as the great pan protector lands of the north made king pan of nevarland it broke your mother heart for she felt betray because of peter love for aslan yet it was aslan love delivered many from our sins again our good king valor the true king of narnia which is his kingdom of middle earth itself and who father of all of us as shelob heard this she could the light becon to that stands in the pressence of aslan himself and because of this she disire this light that becon her to come so play ever so she saw greatest in the human of pure blood of aslan for it was adam blood that he bared really well son of adam Mowgli i can see aslan will in you for my darkness i tried to tempt you fall for my web i hoping you would ensnared with but i see my folly in my ways truly i desired you very much I'm sorry my empress but that cannot be for my granfather aslan has shown me much i desire his will and not my own my prayers for you is to reconcile with master valor himself so can see the error of your ways for a weaver no matter how much silk she weaves if the silk gone old breaks like of leaves that turn dust so the weaver would soon die for her venom has run against but to make silk she would have to feed on prey that she has adapted to for this case she has to make brand new silk none which she has made before this new silk is the give her creator made for her she chosen not to use this fine new silk she could make that catch many in her web for she could feast and never run out of silk for this silk is everlasting thus she learn how to use it as bright light shine in for brief moment she saw a beautiful fare golden spider one she wouldn't been if not followed her mother ways as she saw this she was in tears for she was born in darkness and only darkness for she sin against aslan my child you seen what very of kind see but the graces of aslan has shown you that you don't have to be this way and the path your mother had force to live later this part of you really believe it was truly but by aslan mane this mirror you now is not the real you bore your father and mother lies that became your own sin and aslan foresaw this and he knew the day you transgress against for this is why he blood was spent on the stone table that parish of traitor death that he was no traitor but the traitor death so that death can turn backwards for he was innocence by the will of valor and thus he furfill valor laws of narnia.

Chapter 4 Mowgli The Nevarene

As mowgli had touch of bless these mirkwood spiders he felt the darkness that they become had finally left them which valor light wash them tide of horses that became cleanse in this their bodies became like gold and such neverland golden spiders thus also mirkwood became Neverland of once Neverland of narnia thus the new nevarland have become of the old and as such did the curse have been broken.


	5. Chapter 5 The Silver Wizard

Book One Lands Of The Nevar

chapter 1 Son Of Pan

I Peter Pevensie Pan the last numenour king old the old narnia and son of great lion of creation bare my last will and testimony of the days of new of the middle earth kingdon and last bloodline of old narnia that became the land of nevar for as years past on the bloodline of the great cat of the north i who stood in old narnian council once held of council rock where the great aslan pointed me peter pan king of northern kingdom of narnia now given akela wolfspain last of the council rock with my brother begheera formaly edmund the just who now begheera the just my cousin eustace now called baloo the wise then also shasta who became hathi then my brother caspian who became kaa the wise it was then that who was the last of the nevar beasts line have forseen my ere for it was this i foresaw the next blood of wolfpan be past to child who bear heart of narnia jungle laws of heaven above for he was name little frog but in truth he would bare name of wolfspain who later became wolfpan thus name shall becalled mowgli the wolfpan ere of throne cousin of eragon underhill but the tyrant of sauron who has dies so rise another terrorfing then sauron he forever be known dreaded shere kahn of the east firce dreaded tiger who plague the neverland beasts it was then forsworn became new deidra of monkey city now known as ape city for this became new dark empire of the return of mordor that is opar for it was this that leopord men allied themselve with the currupted ape city who now serve the tyrant shere kahn of the apes and leopards the true lord of the apes who once was louie brother kerchac the wise who was brother to me help me see darkness that curse all of narnia of middle earth. So in my last will my dear mowgli forgive me your loving father wanted given your grandfather aslan who love then life itself so in his words he gives the breath of life to forfill as second savior to bloodline of the great you will always be my son mowgli never forget my son.

chapter 2 The Son Of Akela

As Mowgli grew from boy to man in the year of 5th age we see second mowgli the pan raise by wolves now wearing buckskins of neverland leaves wairing the scarlet goat of james hook who was defeated by the great pan now who tigermen who tribes of now opar city who now is daughter tiger lilly herself spokemen of tribal natives under the terror of shere kahn now chief of opar and now conquer of ape city with death of ceaser and tyrant now govern by shere kahn has control for now ape city is now opar empire thus has spread darkness to the forsworn of deidra with shelob control the spider empires and jadis who controls snakes of the cold lair which is to the south. Led my empress jadis wormtongue. Empress of slitherin tribes of opar. for which she controls and under new forsworn council deidric circle of sauron for their kind are the wereworms of the desert of southern empires who jadis ruled after my confrontion of her she tried to make me hers but i wouldn't give into her desires of deceit for that why she was known as the wormtongue of slitheren for she enchant many in her voice that use them in her will cast them into deep sleep for which they never awken but the one she never trance under her power was pure heart wolf who was immune to her ways thus she would always admire and his ere would be the greatest she would desire to have but thankfully the ere was never found by the forsworn for he return all of the circle would destroy by his hands so all of them fear the ere of aslan would destroy what they achive. For this why mowgli was call like his father before aslan the nevar lord of the neverland kingdom of the restore narnia. But as mowgli was walking in the neverland forest of middle earth he drop by an old rock mind the world grew up for the better for slaves were on demand of empires of opar council of the forsworn decreed that all kingdoms of middle earth are forfiet their rights and their lands to cities of opar which ape city troops were come and take slaves that sold for highest bitter serve their oparian masters of the wicked forsworn temples good narnians of once shirians of neverland taken as slaves when the oparian apes imperial legions run by the lepordmen priests of the opar temples funded the dark offerenings for this rise of second great king of the forest would arrive of the appertune time first he would for his cousin dragonborn eragon underhill .

Chapter 3 The Coming Of Mowgli

Mowgli walk to once was the old mirkwood forest of the deep jungle as he was walking he saw the giant spiderwebs that grew so anomorus as he walk he could sense the great mirkwood spiders that built them and because he that mirkwood Amazon tribal spiders of shelob evil queen of forest for she was the leader of the mirkwood amazon tribal werespiders for they built their village over the mirkwood trees since the forest you couldn't really much light cause roots grew deep in the ground its jungle like canapes were like rainforest trees of india as Mowgli realize for these shespiders can sense creature miles away so mowgli quickly drew his rapier of old sting then with great swish cut part of the webing when he voice spider like female like seductive like charming siren voice that spoke hmmm who comes to my great village of spider web hmmm sense man cub pure creature charming sent that makes my silk to want to crawl and this scent of man is of the pure blood of son of adam tell me mancub this scent i smell its of rich sent then any 10 dragons scales are worth you are very special treasure that i wish to have come to me son of man no lady shelob for see the wisdom never to spider web for the predator weaves strong silk if ones not care it can become he insnament if he is not carefull but in truly my dear lady i very curious as to why the night queen of spiders wishes to see a prey man to come to her lair for it long said she devour many prey she snared over the years Shirley the great spider queen doesn't need tiny morsel for value has none and it taste wouldn't even fit to be queen dinner for you should have meal worry of queen herself. Oooh my dear boy i spent many of ages devouring foul stenches of sour morsels that a queen couldn't sadify with but this sent is of rich flaver purity itself very rare delicately of pure food one that rare to find in these parts but my dear i wish not devour such rarity of creature no i wish to treasure this value of scent that i wish keep it with me for ages to come you are dear to me son of adam wish i not devor this sent i wish to savior it for its a pure treasure to be hold son of adam please come and be welcome to kingdom of great spiders my guards wont harm you son of adam for ye are thy quest of the village very my lady i shall come with that mowgli flew two top then he saw great shespiders of mirkwood coming out of the lairs bottom half were like giant taranulas but the top half was greek amazon body of women for their bodies were as white as snow pale of fare white complextion yet they bare ample bustline of great amazon warriors the greatest and fairest was the queen herself for truly was temptress of spider of siren she had the body half redback spider but top half the belly dancer of easterlings the middle east and her ample bustline was greater then her guards for she was wicked queen of the mirkwood shespiders and she was as pale as her children but her hair dark as the night sky eyes red as mount doom. For this shespider had tried to toy with frodo baggins of old but mowgli being wiser knew this deidric spider will doing anything to snare mowgli in her web of decicit so mowgli carefully as the guards gather around mowgli who in their eyes was like great treasure of gold that shine to the heavens and for them each them wanted him for he was their prize that they desire so for it written the female spider had many mates it devor for such was its nature but there come a time when the spider would share its mate with other female species for such was spider courtship of the females but no such things did mowgli even think about no his mission was cleans them of their sins against aslan himself and cleanse them he shall for mowgli that change their sinfull ways. One of the shelob guards who her sisters thought weekest of spiderlings was their sister Charlotte she made been born of shespiders but her figure was of common house spider like bottom half with the upper have was body of elf hair like arwen figure like her sisters but she fear the queen and her sisters could not be trusted for she felt their lust and greed defile the very core of good spider and because she sense this she finally their decit was plain as her nose on her face. As mowgli dine with them it was shelob herself that spoke son of adam what do you think of my empire of mirkwood my empress as child of aslan i must confess i see many broken laws of narnia for when i came to thee in thy house not once did i felt welcoming of aslan mane of the household for you bride of king peter who at the time you love him but in your heart you wish him to brake his commitment of aslan laws for years which your father opose it was said your mother fell in love good peter of wolfspain for when aslan as the great pan protector lands of the north made king pan of nevarland it broke your mother heart for she felt betray because of peter love for aslan yet it was aslan love delivered many from our sins again our good king valor the true king of narnia which is his kingdom of middle earth itself and who father of all of us as shelob heard this she could the light becon to that stands in the pressence of aslan himself and because of this she disire this light that becon her to come so play ever so she saw greatest in the human of pure blood of aslan for it was adam blood that he bared really well son of adam Mowgli i can see aslan will in you for my darkness i tried to tempt you fall for my web i hoping you would ensnared with but i see my folly in my ways truly i desired you very much I'm sorry my empress but that cannot be for my granfather aslan has shown me much i desire his will and not my own my prayers for you is to reconcile with master valor himself so can see the error of your ways for a weaver no matter how much silk she weaves if the silk gone old breaks like of leaves that turn dust so the weaver would soon die for her venom has run against but to make silk she would have to feed on prey that she has adapted to for this case she has to make brand new silk none which she has made before this new silk is the give her creator made for her she chosen not to use this fine new silk she could make that catch many in her web for she could feast and never run out of silk for this silk is everlasting thus she learn how to use it as bright light shine in for brief moment she saw a beautiful fare golden spider one she wouldn't been if not followed her mother ways as she saw this she was in tears for she was born in darkness and only darkness for she sin against aslan my child you seen what very of kind see but the graces of aslan has shown you that you don't have to be this way and the path your mother had force to live later this part of you really believe it was truly but by aslan mane this mirror you now is not the real you bore your father and mother lies that became your own sin and aslan foresaw this and he knew the day you transgress against for this is why he blood was spent on the stone table that parish of traitor death that he was no traitor but the traitor death so that death can turn backwards for he was innocence by the will of valor and thus he furfill valor laws of narnia.

Chapter 4 Mowgli The Nevarene

As mowgli had touch of bless these mirkwood spiders he felt the darkness that they become had finally left them which valor light wash them tide of horses that became cleanse in this their bodies became like gold and such neverland golden spiders thus also mirkwood became Neverland of once Neverland of narnia thus the new nevarland have become of the old and as such did the curse have been broken. As he began his journey he heard Charlotte call out to him great nevar wait said charlotte yes my child i wish to company you on your journey really and why do wish to travel with thee for the sake of the lord aslan will i say unto child of aslan welcome thee in company of Mowgli Nevar son of peter pan son of Aslan the great lion Lord Of Neverland thank you Lord Nevar lets be off Charlotte of Neverland spiders of old with that said he and Charlotte began the journey onward to middle earth. As they were walking lord nevar was gazing at the beuity of the lands of middle earth when came across bunch of leapord men raided the poor small village of what look pandas then stood there with hand said you foul cats of sauron how dare attack your breathen who have done no ill will and who were trying to survive but you take do wickness against aslan laws and for that i pass judgement on thee for the wrongs you committed as king aslan of throne of narnia i say yee you blastphamass cats of shadow began or shall past judgement for your crimes who is this upstarter calls us tyrants we serve high emporor shere kahn for he is true emporor of land only he we obey for all followers of old religion of aslan was bann from tribual itself says laws of opar i say unto yee that i Mowgli nevar son high king peter of pan son king aslan himself ruler of all narnia and middle earth itself ruler of all tyrants and against all false blastphamest idols of the priest of opar the good king aslan says this to your priestess if opar you have sin against my laws for this i shall bring down your temple rebuilt it in the name of my father you deidric worshipers are rotten as master tash made but my ere mowgli true ruler of new middle earth rightfull shall speak in my name punish by my paw and roar for say unto priests of shadow dispand what you have done and repent or i shall pass judgement says the great narnian king with said leapord blood red like to much pressure building up so they rush to attack but being that said mowgli walk with his arm bracers ready with lighting like strike these leapords like flashes of lightning with they fell to the ground as sanctify the bodies as he buried them he said grandfather i pray thee to give them fare judgement for their crimes committed unto you for the lives are now in your paws do with them as you please. With that Charlotte was stunned not only did he defeat them but sanctify thier bodies to aslan himself. Truly lord Nevar is aslan in the spirit. The Nevar saw as the pandas were of one which was baloo leader of the panda villagers for baloo saw the stranger caring what look like two pistol like contraptions with him were arm bracers and for this creature was infact a son of adam keepers of the narnia law middle with him was of spider tribe name Charlotte a golden spider creature and with that she spoke in spider tongue of the anicent Arachne speech sinse the pandas had study of the old narnia acient arachne speech charlotte told them that he was the prophey one call the nevarene the one fore told the second coming aslan appointed one who aslan spirit for long ago aslan line was strong for that annoint his ere he blessed breath of life truly mowgli was the nevarene as second coming of aslan himself. With Mowgli annointed baloo as his second blade his first blade Charlotte with that new blades were the new fellowship of scroll bearor with this as they were crossing into blackmarshes who now live there next the marshes was close oparing captail city of slitheren tribe of the wereworms of desert folk of the east empress of wereworms was none other empress jadis herself once rule in darkness for she cause snow long winter intill aslan son of valor destroy with help of children pevensie children of the lamp post.

For this Baloo explains lord nevar of why they cast way from opar they told him that they belive in son of aslan one day deliever from the seed of sauron curse for it was that when sauron power fell in place the dark spirit reside in the Covent of sauron which bore his ere shere m


	6. chapter 6 The Narnian Council Rock

Book One Lands Of The Nevar

chapter 1 Son Of Pan

I Peter Pevensie Pan the last numenour king old the old narnia and son of great lion of creation bare my last will and testimony of the days of new of the middle earth kingdon and last bloodline of old narnia that became the land of nevar for as years past on the bloodline of the great cat of the north i who stood in old narnian council once held of council rock where the great aslan pointed me peter pan king of northern kingdom of narnia now given akela wolfspain last of the council rock with my brother begheera formaly edmund the just who now begheera the just my cousin eustace now called baloo the wise then also shasta who became hathi then my brother caspian who became kaa the wise it was then that who was the last of the nevar beasts line have forseen my ere for it was this i foresaw the next blood of wolfpan be past to child who bear heart of narnia jungle laws of heaven above for he was name little frog but in truth he would bare name of wolfspain who later became wolfpan thus name shall becalled mowgli the wolfpan ere of throne cousin of eragon underhill but the tyrant of sauron who has dies so rise another terrorfing then sauron he forever be known dreaded shere kahn of the east firce dreaded tiger who plague the neverland beasts it was then forsworn became new deidra of monkey city now known as ape city for this became new dark empire of the return of mordor that is opar for it was this that leopord men allied themselve with the currupted ape city who now serve the tyrant shere kahn of the apes and leopards the true lord of the apes who once was louie brother kerchac the wise who was brother to me help me see darkness that curse all of narnia of middle earth. So in my last will my dear mowgli forgive me your loving father wanted given your grandfather aslan who love then life itself so in his words he gives the breath of life to forfill as second savior to bloodline of the great you will always be my son mowgli never forget my son.

chapter 2 The Son Of Akela

As Mowgli grew from boy to man in the year of 5th age we see second mowgli the pan raise by wolves now wearing buckskins of neverland leaves wairing the scarlet goat of james hook who was defeated by the great pan now who tigermen who tribes of now opar city who now is daughter tiger lilly herself spokemen of tribal natives under the terror of shere kahn now chief of opar and now conquer of ape city with death of ceaser and tyrant now govern by shere kahn has control for now ape city is now opar empire thus has spread darkness to the forsworn of deidra with shelob control the spider empires and jadis who controls snakes of the cold lair which is to the south. Led my empress jadis wormtongue. Empress of slitherin tribes of opar. for which she controls and under new forsworn council deidric circle of sauron for their kind are the wereworms of the desert of southern empires who jadis ruled after my confrontion of her she tried to make me hers but i wouldn't give into her desires of deceit for that why she was known as the wormtongue of slitheren for she enchant many in her voice that use them in her will cast them into deep sleep for which they never awken but the one she never trance under her power was pure heart wolf who was immune to her ways thus she would always admire and his ere would be the greatest she would desire to have but thankfully the ere was never found by the forsworn for he return all of the circle would destroy by his hands so all of them fear the ere of aslan would destroy what they achive. For this why mowgli was call like his father before aslan the nevar lord of the neverland kingdom of the restore narnia. But as mowgli was walking in the neverland forest of middle earth he drop by an old rock mind the world grew up for the better for slaves were on demand of empires of opar council of the forsworn decreed that all kingdoms of middle earth are forfiet their rights and their lands to cities of opar which ape city troops were come and take slaves that sold for highest bitter serve their oparian masters of the wicked forsworn temples good narnians of once shirians of neverland taken as slaves when the oparian apes imperial legions run by the lepordmen priests of the opar temples funded the dark offerenings for this rise of second great king of the forest would arrive of the appertune time first he would for his cousin dragonborn eragon underhill .

Chapter 3 The Coming Of Mowgli

Mowgli walk to once was the old mirkwood forest of the deep jungle as he was walking he saw the giant spiderwebs that grew so anomorus as he walk he could sense the great mirkwood spiders that built them and because he that mirkwood Amazon tribal spiders of shelob evil queen of forest for she was the leader of the mirkwood amazon tribal werespiders for they built their village over the mirkwood trees since the forest you couldn't really much light cause roots grew deep in the ground its jungle like canapes were like rainforest trees of india as Mowgli realize for these shespiders can sense creature miles away so mowgli quickly drew his rapier of old sting then with great swish cut part of the webing when he voice spider like female like seductive like charming siren voice that spoke hmmm who comes to my great village of spider web hmmm sense man cub pure creature charming sent that makes my silk to want to crawl and this scent of man is of the pure blood of son of adam tell me mancub this scent i smell its of rich sent then any 10 dragons scales are worth you are very special treasure that i wish to have come to me son of man no lady shelob for see the wisdom never to spider web for the predator weaves strong silk if ones not care it can become he insnament if he is not carefull but in truly my dear lady i very curious as to why the night queen of spiders wishes to see a prey man to come to her lair for it long said she devour many prey she snared over the years Shirley the great spider queen doesn't need tiny morsel for value has none and it taste wouldn't even fit to be queen dinner for you should have meal worry of queen herself. Oooh my dear boy i spent many of ages devouring foul stenches of sour morsels that a queen couldn't sadify with but this sent is of rich flaver purity itself very rare delicately of pure food one that rare to find in these parts but my dear i wish not devour such rarity of creature no i wish to treasure this value of scent that i wish keep it with me for ages to come you are dear to me son of adam wish i not devor this sent i wish to savior it for its a pure treasure to be hold son of adam please come and be welcome to kingdom of great spiders my guards wont harm you son of adam for ye are thy quest of the village very my lady i shall come with that mowgli flew two top then he saw great shespiders of mirkwood coming out of the lairs bottom half were like giant taranulas but the top half was greek amazon body of women for their bodies were as white as snow pale of fare white complextion yet they bare ample bustline of great amazon warriors the greatest and fairest was the queen herself for truly was temptress of spider of siren she had the body half redback spider but top half the belly dancer of easterlings the middle east and her ample bustline was greater then her guards for she was wicked queen of the mirkwood shespiders and she was as pale as her children but her hair dark as the night sky eyes red as mount doom. For this shespider had tried to toy with frodo baggins of old but mowgli being wiser knew this deidric spider will doing anything to snare mowgli in her web of decicit so mowgli carefully as the guards gather around mowgli who in their eyes was like great treasure of gold that shine to the heavens and for them each them wanted him for he was their prize that they desire so for it written the female spider had many mates it devor for such was its nature but there come a time when the spider would share its mate with other female species for such was spider courtship of the females but no such things did mowgli even think about no his mission was cleans them of their sins against aslan himself and cleanse them he shall for mowgli that change their sinfull ways. One of the shelob guards who her sisters thought weekest of spiderlings was their sister Charlotte she made been born of shespiders but her figure was of common house spider like bottom half with the upper have was body of elf hair like arwen figure like her sisters but she fear the queen and her sisters could not be trusted for she felt their lust and greed defile the very core of good spider and because she sense this she finally their decit was plain as her nose on her face. As mowgli dine with them it was shelob herself that spoke son of adam what do you think of my empire of mirkwood my empress as child of aslan i must confess i see many broken laws of narnia for when i came to thee in thy house not once did i felt welcoming of aslan mane of the household for you bride of king peter who at the time you love him but in your heart you wish him to brake his commitment of aslan laws for years which your father opose it was said your mother fell in love good peter of wolfspain for when aslan as the great pan protector lands of the north made king pan of nevarland it broke your mother heart for she felt betray because of peter love for aslan yet it was aslan love delivered many from our sins again our good king valor the true king of narnia which is his kingdom of middle earth itself and who father of all of us as shelob heard this she could the light becon to that stands in the pressence of aslan himself and because of this she disire this light that becon her to come so play ever so she saw greatest in the human of pure blood of aslan for it was adam blood that he bared really well son of adam Mowgli i can see aslan will in you for my darkness i tried to tempt you fall for my web i hoping you would ensnared with but i see my folly in my ways truly i desired you very much I'm sorry my empress but that cannot be for my granfather aslan has shown me much i desire his will and not my own my prayers for you is to reconcile with master valor himself so can see the error of your ways for a weaver no matter how much silk she weaves if the silk gone old breaks like of leaves that turn dust so the weaver would soon die for her venom has run against but to make silk she would have to feed on prey that she has adapted to for this case she has to make brand new silk none which she has made before this new silk is the give her creator made for her she chosen not to use this fine new silk she could make that catch many in her web for she could feast and never run out of silk for this silk is everlasting thus she learn how to use it as bright light shine in for brief moment she saw a beautiful fare golden spider one she wouldn't been if not followed her mother ways as she saw this she was in tears for she was born in darkness and only darkness for she sin against aslan my child you seen what very of kind see but the graces of aslan has shown you that you don't have to be this way and the path your mother had force to live later this part of you really believe it was truly but by aslan mane this mirror you now is not the real you bore your father and mother lies that became your own sin and aslan foresaw this and he knew the day you transgress against for this is why he blood was spent on the stone table that parish of traitor death that he was no traitor but the traitor death so that death can turn backwards for he was innocence by the will of valor and thus he furfill valor laws of narnia.

Chapter 4 Mowgli The Nevarene

As mowgli had touch of bless these mirkwood spiders he felt the darkness that they become had finally left them which valor light wash them tide of horses that became cleanse in this their bodies became like gold and such neverland golden spiders thus also mirkwood became Neverland of once Neverland of narnia thus the new nevarland have become of the old and as such did the curse have been broken. As he began his journey he heard Charlotte call out to him great nevar wait said charlotte yes my child i wish to company you on your journey really and why do wish to travel with thee for the sake of the lord aslan will i say unto child of aslan welcome thee in company of Mowgli Nevar son of peter pan son of Aslan the great lion Lord Of Neverland thank you Lord Nevar lets be off Charlotte of Neverland spiders of old with that said he and Charlotte began the journey onward to middle earth. As they were walking lord nevar was gazing at the beuity of the lands of middle earth when came across bunch of leapord men raided the poor small village of what look pandas then stood there with hand said you foul cats of sauron how dare attack your breathen who have done no ill will and who were trying to survive but you take do wickness against aslan laws and for that i pass judgement on thee for the wrongs you committed as king aslan of throne of narnia i say yee you blastphamass cats of shadow began or shall past judgement for your crimes who is this upstarter calls us tyrants we serve high emporor shere kahn for he is true emporor of land only he we obey for all followers of old religion of aslan was bann from tribual itself says laws of opar i say unto yee that i Mowgli nevar son high king peter of pan son king aslan himself ruler of all narnia and middle earth itself ruler of all tyrants and against all false blastphamest idols of the priest of opar the good king aslan says this to your priestess if opar you have sin against my laws for this i shall bring down your temple rebuilt it in the name of my father you deidric worshipers are rotten as master tash made but my ere mowgli true ruler of new middle earth rightfull shall speak in my name punish by my paw and roar for say unto priests of shadow dispand what you have done and repent or i shall pass judgement says the great narnian king with said leapord blood red like to much pressure building up so they rush to attack but being that said mowgli walk with his arm bracers ready with lighting like strike these leapords like flashes of lightning with they fell to the ground as sanctify the bodies as he buried them he said grandfather i pray thee to give them fare judgement for their crimes committed unto you for the lives are now in your paws do with them as you please. With that Charlotte was stunned not only did he defeat them but sanctify thier bodies to aslan himself. Truly lord Nevar is aslan in the spirit. The Nevar saw as the pandas were of one which was baloo leader of the panda villagers for baloo saw the stranger caring what look like two pistol like contraptions with him were arm bracers and for this creature was infact a son of adam keepers of the narnia law middle with him was of spider tribe name Charlotte a golden spider creature and with that she spoke in spider tongue of the anicent Arachne speech sinse the pandas had study of the old narnia acient arachne speech charlotte told them that he was the prophey one call the nevarene the one fore told the second coming aslan appointed one who aslan spirit for long ago aslan line was strong for that annoint his ere he blessed breath of life truly mowgli was the nevarene as second coming of aslan himself. With Mowgli annointed baloo as his second blade his first blade Charlotte with that new blades were the new fellowship of scroll bearor with this as they were crossing into blackmarshes who now live there next the marshes was close oparing captail city of slitheren tribe of the wereworms of desert folk of the east empress of wereworms was none other empress jadis herself once rule in darkness for she cause snow long winter intill aslan son of valor destroy with help of children pevensie children of the lamp post.

For this Baloo explains lord nevar of why they cast way from opar they told him that they belive in son of aslan one day deliever from the seed of sauron curse for it was that when sauron power fell in place the dark spirit reside in the Covent of sauron which bore his ere shere dagoth ur kahn with his three mates.

Chapter 5 The Silver Wizard

We now go to central world of our earth it is England in the year 2009 and Harry Potter finds old book light engulfs him then the beam brights he is great by unknown white wizard white beard the white bearded man said greeting my child sir who are you where why dear boy your in my world of my land for i am white wizard gandulf for some people in world of the hobbits and men called buy old name is of great lion for my old name is aslan stormcrow the lion did you say aslan stormcrow indeed my boy for it was that lead young digory who was your teacher young harry potter wait are you saying you are the one who stories said four children during second world war yes my child i am that is also young potter in this world you find many hidden of this world that is connected to yours so prepare yourself master potter know this place I'm sending it far from my lands in their world by the shores off the coast known as rock council once there be open mind for it hold the histroy of your world and my world they are one Aslan gandulf why me because son of adam you have my blood in you the blood of your parents is also with for they are my blood they are my kin as you find out in this world you many keys of my kingdom in your world even to find my hidden name that your world has forgotten or who save them from sin. Then my eyes flash those words stuck in my mind who save from sin as barely had to understand the meaning of those words here i am in strange completely different then my own with me saw that my clothes completely changed for my clothes look something of Plymouth Rock i had hat of early colonal early saxon pilgrim my glasses were the old ben franklin era with me if i'm not mistaken is some sort it cannot be but it is from i gather the pistol like from look an old 18 century black powder revolver of Samuel colt to the walker disgned infact it is same disgned but it mark of lion crest in it whats more golden and silver made such craftmenship never crafted of any of world of blacksmiths and to my ever stunn i notce another pistol of it mirror disgned to my ever disbelief it was the same disgned then i notied that something was strap on my shoulder place my hand on my back no way it was to eyes i could swear on stack of bibles on pile of mountain yea high there an old firearm that was surely out dated since early 19 century but here it was a colt revoling rifle and was carbine ethier its nose was long as henry reapeating rifle long nose too strangest thing it had golden stock and silver barrel the hammer was also silver it to had that mark was of dragon crest and it had a what winddiel to measure the wind gauge but in all strangest crest had other language that to me was not human speech it had the phase sound like animal of kind the vollels it sound like earlier britana language but of dragon tongue words of a dragon but not just that also the crest of the lion markings of the pistol bore nordic language that sounded like pre native american words of written on the stock of the pistols if my american language correct states the words says i am he who is within and on the rifle stock i am that i am sometimes that white wizard the same type the children our english histroy pevensie mention golden lion of the great narnia even words he said to me son of adam like the adam of the holy bible there is strange set events he said mine and his are one one what he couldn't mean surely one world or is it one universe i guess I'm suppose to solve this intriguing riddle he has laid out to me we shall see.

Chapter 6 The Narnian Council Rock

As harry move further now with all later found extra gear two tomahawks pre native disgned and pre colonial wood axe with what look like dove engravings the blades themselves which in bird language maybe japanese it means i am that is this altogether confirms my theory that these biblically pieces of picture frame my world is mirror of the great builder himself his world is one with my world he created it as mirror to his own if this indeed is the truth this world maybe a distance furture of my world history what could it mean if they are both on world that means half pieces of whole universe two spaces sharing same space in same axact space how could the creator make such a plain possible the awnser is in this world holds the key of my world history and his for he made them in axact image of his. While i was contemplating this all seems strangly familiar i couldn't place at the tip of my tongue


End file.
